


The One With The Food

by CuppyCake5



Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Food Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:05:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuppyCake5/pseuds/CuppyCake5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So there's no sex. But hardcore Bane lusting over a certain person's lips. And there's a lot of food. So there's that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One With The Food

For as long as he’d known Barsad, that was how long Bane had noticed the man’s lips. They weren’t plump, nor were they thin. But it was the shape they had that had really caught his attention. The bottom was a smooth line whereas the top had a dramatic rise and fall to it. They were overwhelmingly inviting. He believed Barsad to have no idea just how much so. But he seemed to draw attention to them all too often as well. (sent)

When Barsad ate an apple, his lips stretched over the red skin in a way that made Bane’s imagination race. As the juices ran from his mouth to his lips, his tongue darting out to catch the wetness.

Barsad would pop his fingers between his lips after what seemed like every meal. Bane could just vaguely make out the way the man’s tongue twirled around the tip of each individual digit, drawing it out. Bane began to wonder if perhaps he did know what he was doing.

The most difficult to endure had been when a friendly face had managed to force a Popsicle into Barsad’s hand. Bane had watched, transfixed until the treat was entirely gone.

Witnessing Barsad’s cheek hallowed when he’d suck on the tip of it made Bane’s pulse quicken. When he managed to wrap his mouth around the entire treat, Bane became short of breath. Then he would drag his tongue, bottom to top, he felt drops of sweat raise on the back of neck. And then finally, the sounds. Those lovely, explicit slurping sounds that his lamb made.

Bane had shifted, made suddenly uncomfortable by a familiar heaviness he felt, in his seat. He had thought he’d been discreet as he watched his brother so closely. But he should have known that Talia was always aware. “Staring is rude, Bane.” She chided quietly in his ear.


End file.
